


Ultimate Brat Tamer(Continued)

by Magically_Decent



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heavy Petting, Light Masochism, Masochism, Master/Pet, Pet Names, Punishment, Sadism, Teasing, i guess, satan calls you kitten and you wear a collar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28960530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magically_Decent/pseuds/Magically_Decent
Summary: (The second chapter is a continuation of my fic from tumblr)Satan’s discipline is merciless.
Relationships: Main Character & Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader
Kudos: 38





	Ultimate Brat Tamer(Continued)

**Author's Note:**

> strap in yall

“What a good pet you are,” Satan murmured, his fingers pushing against her tongue.

She panted against him, legs shaking where she straddled his hips. With his other hand on the leash connected to her collar, he tugged until she needed to press her hands into the bed to catch herself from falling. 

He chuckled at that, only slightly bucking his hips to a roll, “Taking me so well, aren’t you?”

She felt a whimper tear from her throat, “Pl-please—“

“Kittens don’t talk, dearest,” with that he gagged her words by pushing his fingers further. 

A frustrated whine left her, nerves alight and twitching with desire. It felt like he’d been teasing her for hours, made her stop riding him solely to draw a reaction from her. 

Goddamned tease, she though

His hand dropped the leash to thumb her clit, rolling hard and slow circles with the pad. Broken whimpers and whines left her, a sadistic glee in his eyes. He watched at the juncture where their bodies met, pride swelling at the trembling in her abdomen. 

“Look at you,” his voice dropped an octave, “You’re desperate, aren’t you? Just because of my thumb and c- ACK!”

His eyes flew open and snapped to her face in shock. 

Did... did she just bite him?

Pinched between her teeth tightly was his fingers, hard pants leaving her as she stared down at him. Her eyes screamed frustration and pleasure that was so close but so far. 

The sight made his cock twitch inside of her. 

Before she knew it, she was flipped over, face pressed to the bed with her hips raised, held down by her hair and held up by her thigh. 

“Bad kitty.”

SMACK!

A startled yelp left her that the sheets muffled, before Satan landed more blows on her reddening ass. All the gentleness he’d shown her was gone, now replaced with an eager and sadistic vengeance. 

“Here I was-“ SMACK “-letting you on top-“ SMACK “-giving you pleasure-“ SMACK “-and you thank me-“ SMACK “-my generosity-“ SMACK “-by what?”

A sharp pull on her hair lifted her back up. “S-Satan—“

“Shut up,” he had a tight grip on her jaw now, pressing his body to her back as he stared her down, “I’m going to discipline you. And you will behave.” 

A shiver of fearful pleasure went up her spine at his words. 

He’d finagled their position so she was kneeling with her legs spread, his hips between hers with one hand on her jaw and the other between her legs. His hand pumped his cock, making her watch with her head pointed to it. Through her legs and heat, only the head was visible. 

He stopped then, using his hand to spread MC’s lower lips. He carefully dipped his fingers against the rim of her tight pussy, gathering slick. He smirked at the feeling. 

“You’re so wet,” he purred into her ear, voice dropping with sin and intent, “does your punishment turn you on this much?”

“H-how,” she whined as his middle finger pressed to her clit, “how is you fingering me a punishment?”

Satan stopped moving his finger, the digit barely applying pressure. She’d whined at it, pulling a chuckle from him. 

“Oh, Kitten,” his mouth was against her ear now, “I’m not going to finger you. This was just to get you wet enough.”

She felt his hand move away as he shimmied against her, before she felt his cock press against the length of her pussy, the head firm against her clit. The stimulation sent a shock through her. 

Satan’s free hand gripped her leash, pulling her back until she was tight against him. 

“I’m going to rut against you until I cum. If you can last, then I’ll fuck you.”

She whimpered pathetically as he began bucking his hips, with how his hand held his cock against her, each thrust rubbed him directly against her clit. She was so wet that the length glided smoothly, only adding to the feeling. 

“That is your punishment, Kitten.”


End file.
